Will Simpson
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Nuke from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Nuke (Marvel). Will Simpson is the secondary antagonist of the first season of the hit Marvel Netflix television series Jessica Jones and a minor character in it's second series. He is a police officer from the New York City Police Department who became obsessed with tracking down and killing Kilgrave after an encounter with him. Initially appearing as an ally to Jessica Jones and Trish Walker, he slowly goes off the deep end when he begins to disagree with Jessica's methods and gets consumed by obsession and paranoia, eventually turning against Jessica when he suspects that she's actually helping Kilgrave. He is the MCU's adaptation of Frank Simpson, aka Nuke. He is portrayed by Wil Traval. Personality Simpson was presumably a good cop in the past. He had enough reason and common sense to stop using Combat Enhancers as it made his rage uncontrollable. However after being "Kilgraved" and attempting to kill Trish Walker, then later to commit suicide he became reckless and obsessed. Eventually killing Kilgrave became his only goal. He was willing to help Jessica Jones (another victim of the latter) murder the man however he didn't agree with her letting him live as to clear the name of Hope Schlottman and wasn't all that concerned if it may have cost the lives of the few in the process. Despite this Simpson felt undeniable guilt for his forced actions of trying to kill Walker and eventually the two became lovers. Even under the uncontrollable influence of Combat Enhancers, he still gave Trish the chance to walk away as he didn't want to hurt her. However, after a failed attempt on Kilgrave's life which resulted in the death of two of his soldiers and him being severely injured Simpson had no choice but to return to the Combat Enhancers which cured his body but had a traumatic effect on his psyche. On the Enhancers' affect, Simpson was violent, crazed, homicidal, and destructive. His devotion to murdering Kilgrave went to a degree of almost ruthlessness. Simpson had no concern over breaking the law, murder was no inconvenience to him as he did with Oscar Clemons when he planned to lock Kilgrave away instead of killing him. Evidently the rage of the Combat Enhancers mixed with his need for revenge against the mind controller was all aimed towards Jessica as Simpson thought that she was too emotionally involved in trying to bring down Kilgrave, and hebacted extremely aggressive and hateful toward her, to the point of violently attacking Jones in her apartment. Powers and Abilities Temporary Powers Simpson takes different colored pills, known as Combat Enhancers, to produce different bodily effects. The primary functions of these pills is to use adrenaline to greatly reduce the physical limiters of the body, allowing hem to exert greater strength, lowered fatigue, lowered reaction to pain and a faster recuperation. These pills include red, for increased adrenaline, white, to keep him balanced, and blue, to bring him down and relax. *'Enhanced Strength': The pills increased his adrenaline, which in turn lowered his physical limiters such as fatigue or pain. This in turn enhanced Simpson's physical strength, as he was able to match Jessica Jones' strength while she was injured. He was strong enough to easily rag doll her and throw her through a wall. *'Enhanced Stamina': Simpson's stamina was increased by the Combat Enhancers; Trish Walker was in disbelief at how quickly Simpson was up and about when anyone else would have been confined to bed rest. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to his increased metabolism & adrenaline, he was able to heal faster than normal. His healing is so advanced that it took him only one night to recover from catastrophic wounds sustained during an explosion. *'Pain Suppression': The pills increased his adrenaline, which in turn lowered his physical limiters such as fatigue or pain. Simpson was able to take massive beatings and injuries without feeling any signs of pain. Jessica Jones pointed out a catastrophic injury on his arm which he did not notice because it did not cause him any pain. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Simpson was able, at a moment's notice, to kill two men who worked for Kozlov with point-blank headshots. *'Expert Combatant': Coupling his paramilitary training with his police skills, Simpson was able to battle the super-strong Jessica Jones (though she had damaged ribs at the time). Simpson won his battle with Trish Walker, who had taken the Combat Enhancers, because of emotional desire, though Walker used her combat training to match him blow for blow. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Addicts Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Rogues Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral